Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -1 \times -0.95 \times -75\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -1 = -\dfrac{10}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -0.95 = -\dfrac{9.5}{10} = -\dfrac{19}{20} $ $ -75\% = -\dfrac{75}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{19}{20} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{19}{20} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -19 \times -3} {1 \times 20 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{19}{20} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}} = -\dfrac{57}{80} $